Presently dividers are usually cast of concrete and have attached to them, either at the point of manufacture or at the place where the divider is to be used some type of reflector to warn on comers of the existence and location of the divider. The attachment of the reflectors, however, to the divider or barrier is such that the reflector protrudes past the outer surface of the divider or barrier in order that it may be seen by on comers. This, however, creates a problem in that the reflector is therefore exposed to damage and breaking away from the divider or barrier. This causes two problems, the reflector can no longer perform their function and on comers are not warned of the existence or location of the divider or barrier. In addition, for the divider or barrier to remain in service at its present site or a future site there is the added expense of replacement of the damaged or broken off reflectors which adds to the over all maintenance or construction of roadways.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to provide a reflector system that is easily seen yet protected from damage or breaking off from the barrier or divider.